1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for an optical system which device is suitably applied to an optical system of, for example, a copying apparatus comprising a light source lamp unit and a mirror base unit which are driven at a predetermined speed ratio with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical system driving device that is related to an art of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,584.
In accordance with the related art structure, the mirror unit on which mirrors are mounted is driven with the use of wires through a number of pulleys and rollers connected to a drive source, which makes the whole structure very complicated.
Also, producing the device by assembling the parts is troublesome and costly. Besides, extension or loosening of the wire causes the degradation of driving control accuracy. Further, it is not easy to adjust the relative position between the lamp unit and the mirrors.